1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compression apparatus which compresses a gas, is configured to store a compressor and incidental devices such as an aftercooler in a package (housing), and includes a fan for cooling the respective devices is widely used. In this compression apparatus, a single fan cools not only the compressor but also an intercooler and the aftercooler (refer to Japanese Patent Nos. 3773443 and 4418321).
In a compression apparatus for cooling multiple devices by using a single fan, a fan having a large capacity is often provided in order to sufficiently cool all the devices even under the worst condition. Moreover, if the fan having a large capacity is operated at the maximum capacity in order to sufficiently cool all the devices, there poses a problem that power consumption increases. Further, the operation of the fan having a large capacity increases noise.